wikingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead
"The Walking Dead" is the 1st episode of The Wiking Dead. Summary A virus has brought back the dead, turning the world's population into walking corpses which feed off the living. While the city erupts into chaos around them, a young man – Josh, must search for a way to break free from Washington D.C and lead a group of survivors, including ex-police officer Joanna, to safety. Meanwhile, a young woman in Maine returns to her old town to find a sole survivor. Plot 'Teaser' A police car drives through suburban America, outside Washington D.C. Joanna Hicks is the officer in the car, driving down a tree-lined street, and glancing briefly at the idyllic houses on both sides of her. Ghostly, leaves flutter slowly from the maple trees above and land on her windscreen as she uses the wipers to brush them off. Her eyes fix on a young boy and girl, playing in their yard before their mother calls them in for dinner; she hopes that will be her life soon, with a family and picturesque home. The family vanish from sight, as she drives by, and her concentration returns to looking for trouble and keeping these families safe; her eyes glancing from side to side. They stop – she sees something on the road in front. Slamming on the brakes, she freezes, doubting her vision. But there is no doubt. She grabs her walkie-talkie and announces into it, "I have a 187. Repeat: 187." The shot pans to reveal a mutilated body on the road, deeply hacked. Joanna squints her eyes and wrinkles her forehead, wondering what could have caused such damage. Later, the body that Joanna discovered on the road is covered by a blanket. She looks around at the police and bystanders who have gathered. Her eyes then dart to the surrounding houses as she begins walking alongside them, peering in for any clues as to what home the decreased may have come from. Eventually, she comes across a mysterious sight – inside one of the houses, a young man is holding a sword, and she wonders if such a weapon would be capable of disfiguring the body so. The man, Josh Newton, has music blaring inside his living room and appears to be practicing fencing techniques with the blade. Joanna looks back over her shoulder to the other officers, but decides it's best to make a move while the suspect is within sight; or maybe she just wants to make this arrest herself. She creeps towards the front door, pulling her gun from the holster on her belt. With her free hand, she knocks assertively on the door, but Josh can't hear due to his music, continuing to practice his swordsmanship in the living room. Joanna turns the doorknob and the door opens. Stepping inside, she takes a deep breath, and then jumps around the corner of the wall, into the living room. "Freeze, dirt-bag!" she screams, hoping it will make an impact, and holding up her pistol. Josh turns to face her and drops the sword from his hand, looking incredibly confused, as he raises his arms into the air. "What the fuck?" he asks. Joanna glances around the room and shouts, "Clear!" before remembering that she's the only cop in the room, unlike in her training; and this isn't training, this is fucking real! Her free hand shakily grabs a pair of handcuffs from her belt and she manages to detach them, though with some difficulty and not without her gun losing aim of the suspect; luckily, he doesn’t make a run for it. Regaining aim with her pistol, she cautiously steps towards him and tells him to turn around. Josh complies, but, while asking, "What the fuck is going on?" Joanna secures her gun and then puts the suspect in handcuffs, ignoring his questions, and reads him his rights. She picks up his sword – the suspected murder weapon – and then escorts him outside. On their way to her car, Josh looks further confused upon spotting a bagged body on a gurney being rolled into an ambulance; just before the ambulance doors are closed, the body-bag shows slight movement. A crowd gathers, but Joanna ignores them, and makes it to her car, putting Josh in the back and his sword in the glove compartment. Once seated, she sighs with relief and says into her walkie-talkie, "Suspect in custody. I'm taking him in." She smiles, finally, proud of herself, as they pull away, leaving behind the idyllic street. Later, during the journey, Josh says from the backseat, "I didn’t kill anyone!" Joanna keeps her eyes fixed ahead, ignoring the suspect. "Where's the blood, huh?” Josh asks, referring to his sword, “ If I just killed someone with a sword, wouldn’t there be blood on it?" "You cleaned it," Joanna replies. "And then waved it around in my living room so that you could find me?" Josh wonders. "Guess you're not very smart," the officer comments. "I can't leave my sister alone," he says, "My little sister is in the house. I was looking after her." "You were alone," Joanna retorts. "She was upstairs, playing in her room," Josh explains. Joanna thinks about this and then replies, "I'll call someone to check on her." Josh thanks her. The officer's eyes dart towards her walkie-talkie, and she picks it up. Her eyes are away from the road only for a moment, before her prisoner screams, "Look out!" Joanna turns back to the road – someone has walked in front, but not someone; it's a walking corpse, already rotten. She slams on the brakes and turns the wheel, the car skids, and the side of the vehicle hits into the “person”, causing them to fly into the air. The car topples on its side and rolls over, landing upside down, the windshield breaking. Crack! 'Act One' Two Weeks Later Maine A young woman with ginger dreadlocks, carrying a large backpack, arrives at a small town in Maine. It's isolated. She looks around, finding every street, every home and every building deserted. Coming to the house where she grew up, she places her bag by the door and checks inside; but, looking around, it appears no one has been inside in some time. She enters her old bedroom, finding it as she left it. After inspecting a little more, she goes back outside, confused. She wanders down the empty streets aimlessly, until coming to a pile of rotten bodies. She covers her nose and appears frozen, staring at the ghastly sight – dead bodies piled onto each other, and they all appear to have wounds in the head. Hearing something from behind, she turns to see a familiar neighbour emerge from their home and approach her; but the neighbour is dead – a walking corpse, coming towards her, and making a terrible moaning noise. Bang! A blow to the head sends the walker firing to the ground. "Destroying the brain is the only way to be sure," a man's voice says. The ginger spins around to see a man standing, looking unkempt, but dressed for action. The girl still appears to be frozen, but is now staring at the man, confused and angry. "D-did you kill all these people?" she asks. "The time of man killing man is finished," the stranger replies. "What the fuck does that mean?" she says. "I have the gun," the man points out, waving his revolver, "So I'll ask the questions. Start by telling me your name, and what you're doing here." "I live here," the ginger replies, looking around and then correcting, "Or lived here. And my name's Liz." "Where have you been, Liz?" the man asks her. "I was hiking the Appalachian Trail," she explains, "I've been camping in the mountains for the last four months." The man looks her over and asks, "Where's your backpack?" "I took it off at my old home," she explains further. The man lowers his gun. "Now, your turn," Liz tells him, "Who are you?" "I'm Ben," he replies, "And I'm afraid you missed out on a lot when you were gone, Liz." Washington D.C. A freshly reanimated corpse staggers through the trashed streets of Washington D.C. causing the nearby looters to scatter, none brave enough to approach it. However, with the sudden swing of a long sword held by Josh Newton, the walker’s head falls to the ground. Carrying a large backpack, Josh continues down the road and inspects the shops. Noticing a few are locked and full of walkers, he makes his way until he finds one safe enough to enter. Once inside the shop, he’s met by shelves full of food and water just waiting to be taken, “Nice,” he smiles to himself, packing as much as he can in his bag. In a darkened shop nearby, Officer Joanna Hicks is sat by a boarded up window, peeking out through the small holes that allow in tiny beams of light. She’s accompanied by a small group of people including: Justine Stefani, a heavily pregnant woman; Rachel Summer, a nervous young woman; and James Carter, a student from the city. “He’s been gone a long time now…” Justine worries, rubbing her belly. “He can take care of himself, and he’s only been gone a few hours,” Joanna assures her. “What if he doesn’t come back?” Rachel asks, almost in tears. “We need to make a run for it…get out the city as soon as possible. It ain’t safe anymore. Besides those monsters…people are dangerous. The city has gone to hell,” James states as he stands up, wanting to take charge. “If we want to survive, we have to go now!” he adds before being interrupted by the door to the shop being kicked open. Josh enters the shop, bringing with him the backpack stuffed with supplies. The girls sigh with relief and James sits back down, looking a little embarrassed. “Thank god you’re safe. Did you find anything good?” Rachel asks, leading Josh to open the backpack and start handing around food and water to everyone. When he reaches Justine, he hands her baby formula and clothing. “You’re expecting soon, we should be prepared,” he smiles. She takes the supplies and thanks him for risking his life for them. Next he sits beside Joanna and hands her a protein bar. Taking out one for himself, they both start eating them together, smiling. “So we need to seriously think about moving on from here, Joanna,” he carefully tells her, explaining that he’s seen more walkers in the city than ever. “But we need to wait for Matthew to find us…” she reminds him, “When I last called him he told me he’d signal us if he can’t get into the city…he’s coming,” she says, slightly doubting herself. Josh squirms his body uncomfortable. “He could be dead, Jo. We can’t wait forever for a signal that may never come,” he explains. “I know, but I have faith he’s alive. I need to stay, I couldn’t live with myself if I left right before he got here,” she says before pointing out that Josh is free to leave if he wants. “I didn’t leave you before, I won’t now,” he promises. They share a smile. In a flashback, Josh opens his eyes, head ringing from the collision. Disorientated, he looks around his surroundings and realises he’s strapped into the back of the police car which is now tipped upside down, completely smashed up. He takes his handcuffed hands and releases his seatbelt, sending him crashing to the floor, scratching his face on the broken glass. Once able to get on his hands and knees, he kicks the broken door open and exits the vehicle. Looking around the quiet road, he sees nobody to help him…except for one person...the body of the person the car collided with lying in the middle of the road. It looks like a fucked up mess. He rushes towards the body and puts his hands on its chest, checking for a heartbeat, “Are you okay?!” he asks, filled with adrenaline. However, there’s no response…and no heartbeat. “Urrggh” the body suddenly faintly groans. Josh’s eyes widen with shock as he sees the person’s misty blue eyes opening. “Oh my god, are you okay? Don’t move, I’ll go get help!” he says quickly, ready to head back to the car. When he stands up, the person suddenly grabs a hold of his arm and leans their head in, ready to take a bite out of him. “What the fuck!” he gasps, pushing them to the ground. He runs back to the car and tries calling out for the officer that arrested him, but she’s unconscious, strapped into her seat. He attempts to open her door but it’s jammed, so he makes his way around to the other side. Once in, he leans across and searches Joanna for a set of keys, which he then uses to uncuff himself. Now free, he looks back towards the person on the road, but notices they’re nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a cry for help is heard from inside the car. Joanna is now awake, and terrified at the sight of the person from the road trying to reach her through the glass. His face slices open as he pushes further and further, trying to take a bite from her juicy flesh. Josh is in a state of shock and he soon realises that person isn’t human anymore. With the beast approaching the trapped Joanna fast, he rushes around to the other side of the car and attempts to pull it from the window, but he can’t as it’s lodged itself in. “The glove compartment!” Joanna yells out, “What?” Josh asks, confused. “Just open it! Hurry!” she screams. He does just that, and when he opens it he finds a gun and his sword, wrapped in a plastic bag for evidence. He passes Joanna her gun and she aims it at the beast’s head, pulling the trigger, “Click!” The gun doesn’t work, “Shit…” she huffs, throwing it down in anger. “Use the sword!” she commands Josh, but he looks at her with confusion. “W-What…?” he stutters. “Stab him!” she cries. “You want me to kill him?! You’re a cop!” he argues. “That thing is not a fucking person! Now stab him!” she screams, the beast’s face almost next to hers. Josh takes a moment to process the situation, but Joanna screams for him to hurry once again, “FUCKING NOW!” Josh rushes around the car and with one swing, chops the beast’s head off. The body drops to the floor while the head remains trapped in the window…still chomping at Joanna. “Oh my god, it’s still moving…” she says, about to faint. Josh thrusts the sword with all his strength into the decapitated head…the blade exiting mere centimetres away from Joanna’s face. The growling of the beast stops. It’s over. Joseph Haigh sits on a rock beside a small lake, cleaning his glasses. After he's finished wiping away the dirt from the glass he puts the spectacles back on his face; unfortunately, the world still looks just as bleak. He looks over to one of his travel-companions, with whom he escaped the College of Maryland with – Alison. The brunette girl is sitting at the lakeside, using wet leaves to scrub away bloodstains from her grey boots and clothes, even though the stains can barely be made out on her dark jeans and red tank-top. "You won't get the blood off like that," Joe tells her, "And even if you did, it wouldn’t undo what we did." Ali ignores him, determined that washing away the blood from her clothes will make everything okay again; she scrubs and scrubs much more hurriedly, her face only growing more and more frustrated as the blood doesn’t come off and the leaves break apart. "You going to hold onto that sweater the whole way to Washington?" Ali asks him, commenting on the sweater Joe is wearing, despite the warm weather. "My mother knit it for me when I first started working," he explains, "She said it looked like something a professor would wear." Hearing slight chirping, Joe looks over to a small bird beside him with a broken wing, calling out for its mother to help it. Joe cups his hands together and scoops up the bird; he stares at it. Ali looks over from what she's doing and sees Joe break the bird's neck, quickly, to end its suffering; he then gently places its body back on the ground. "What are you doing?" Ali asks, repulsed. "It was dying," Joe replies. Ali thinks for a moment and then wonders, "Did it turn?" Joe looks at her. "Did it turn into one of those things when it died?" she asks. "No," Joe says, "The virus only affects people." "Why?" Ali wonders. Joe shrugs. Ali thinks about this, but, suddenly, she hears a moaning and she looks up to see a walker emerge behind Joe. "Look out!" she screams, looking petrified. Joe turns around to see the walker coming towards him and he appears equally terrified, falling off the rock he was sitting on. He lays on the ground, screaming for help, as the walker bends down and comes closer and closer to his face; Joe's unable to do anything but stare at its decomposing face and scream, as is Ali. Suddenly, someone from behind beats the walker's head with a stick, causing the corpse to fall on the ground beside Joe; the saviour, Matthew Branigan, hits the walker's skull a few more times until it dies. "Destroy the brains and they die, remember?" he tells them. Joe nods, still appearing to be in shock, and stands up. "What are you two doing?" Matthew asks, being their other travel-companion. "We're taking a break," Ali says. "We've been walking for two days," Joe adds. "Which means Washington can't be much further," Matthew retorts, "Come on." Matthew marches ahead and the two follow after him. Eventually, they arrive atop a small hill, overlooking Washington D.C; they see that the city has been barricaded off and that the military is monitoring the roads and bridges, not letting anyone in our out. "Do you have the signal?" Matthew asks, turning to Joe. Joe takes off his backpack and opens it to reveal a firework inside, which he pulls out. "Are you sure your girlfriend will know what it means?" Joe asks him. "She'll know," Matthew assures him, preparing to set up the firework. 'Act Two' In Washington D.C., civilians are trying to leave the city via a freeway bridge, however the bridge, as well as all other exits from the city, are barricaded off by the military. The civilians are facing a wall of riot-shields at the entrance of the bridge, held by U.S. soldiers, who force the civilians back. Behind the wall of soldiers, a young man and woman – Brad and Mary – stand, in control of containing the area and leading the soldiers; behind them is an array of army tanks and parked emergency vehicles. Brad, holding a megaphone, announces to the crowd, "You must all keep calm! The city is under traffic restriction! Anyone who tries to leave the city without permission will be stopped! Lowering the megaphone, Brad turns to Mary with a sorry look and says, "Maybe by containing these people we are dooming them to die." "We have orders to follow," Mary reminds him, "Now isn't the time to question them." Suddenly, a young man jumps over the wall of riot-shields, making it to the bridge. He faces Brad and Mary, whose eyes dart in his direction. "Stay back!" Mary warns him, her hand touching her gun's holster, "We won't warn you again!" "You can't keep us here!" the civilian shouts, "There's riots in the streets and those… things are killing us! You have to let us out!" "Stay back!" Mary yells again, her hand still clutching her holster. "Please!" the man begs, stepping forward. "Blast him!" Mary orders. From behind Brad and Mary, a fire-engine turns on its powerful hose and water shoots into the civilian, forcing him off his feet and to go firing back into the crowd of people; this causes screams of panic. Mary pulls the gun from her holster and fires it into the air, getting everyone's attention. "The military will do what it can to keep you safe, but we have to maintain order!" she tells them, "This city is under containment, meaning you are all suspected of carrying the infection, and we cannot allow the risk of it spreading! Now, stay back!" Within the small town in Maine, Ben stands over Liz, who sits on the porch of a neighbouring home, trying to absorb the news. "The people in your town became infected," Ben tells her, sitting down beside her. She shakes her head, telling him that she doesn’t believe him. Ben opens his backpack and takes out a newspaper, handing it to her. "It's the last paper that was printed," Ben tells her. Liz glances at the headline which reports on the outbreak of the virus. "It's been two weeks since then," Ben adds, "And the virus has spread worldwide." Liz sits, staring at the paper for a moment, appearing lost in a trance; eventually she throws it to the ground with a grunt, and stands up. She runs into the house behind them, heading for a phone; Ben doesn’t follow her, understanding she needs to see things for herself rather than be told everything. Inside the house, she gets no answer from the phone and angrily throws it the floor. She finds a laptop with little battery remaining and tries connecting to the internet but to no avail. She screams that the world can't be over and falls to her knees, burying her crying face into her palms. Ben steps inside and puts his hand on her shoulder, kneeling down; she rests her head against his shoulder and continues to cry as Ben holds the stranger to comfort her. In a flashback, a week after the car crash and their first encounter with the undead, Josh and Joanna are stood in the middle of a rioting Washington D.C. As fires blaze in the distance and gangs of people run around smashing everything in sight, the duo stand down a small alley, avoiding the chaos. Jo attempts to call her boyfriend with her cell phone, but the signal is down. “This is hopeless. How am I going to contact Matt?” she sighs, getting upset. Josh puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “We’ll find a way,” he assures her. He looks out onto the main street and notices a telephone box. “There! You can use that,” he points, giving her hope. They both run over to the telephone box, avoiding the chaos and squeeze inside. Jo slots a coin into the machine and begins dialling the number, but before she can finish a man starts banging on the glass of the box. Rena, the crazy long haired man kicks and punches the glass, embracing the chaos within the city. Joanna screams in terror, causing him to laugh and kick harder. Josh bursts out of the box and shoves Rena to the floor, aiming his sword. “Back off, dude. Do not make me use this again.” Rena stare blankly at Josh for a moment, but then lets out a little giggle, “Alright, man, whatever you say. I don’t want no trouble; just a little fun is all.” He smiles, standing up and dusting himself off. “Well fuck off,” Josh huffs. Still smiling, Rena winks before turning and jogging away. “Crazy son of a bitch,” Josh comments. Alone again, Joanna continues dialling the number, after a few moments of ringing, a voice finally answers, “Hello?” he asks. Joanna’s eyes fill with tears of joy. “Matt!” she grins. “Joanna?! Is that you!” he asks in disbelief. “Yes. Yes it’s me,” she cries. “Where are you? Are you safe?! Are you hurt?” he asks. “I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m in the city, I’ve been hiding out in my cousin Rachel’s shop” she assures him. “Are you alone?” he worries. “No, I’m with a friend. He’s kept me safe.” she assures him, smiling at Josh, “Where are you?” she asks in return. He explains that he’s just outside the city, but this gives her concern, “They’re blocking off all the roads, Matt… D.C is under quarantine, nobody can get in or out,” she explains. “We’ll find a way, okay? If I can’t get into the city keep your eye out North…I’ll give a signal of some kind. You’ll know it when you see it,” he explains. Joanna nods, crying, and can only manage to say, “Okay”. “Joanna, I will find you. I promise. I love you,” he tells her, now crying too. Joanna bursts into tears and hangs the phone up, “…I love you too,” she whispers, dropping to the floor and hiding her face into her knees. Within the convenience store, James, Joanna, Josh, Justine are resting, while Rachel stacks some tins that Josh collected into her store’s small closet. Suddenly, a plank of wood boarding the closet's window breaks off and she looks in horror to see a walker at the other side, hitting against the wood; eventually, more planks break off. Rachel screams, alerting the others, but also more walkers; soon, there are many of them breaking through the window, now entering the shop. "Everyone up!" James shouts and he runs to the shop's front door, pulling away the planks of wood that are boarding it and he tries to unlock it. Joanna helps Justine stand to her feet, and the two run to the door also, followed by Rachel. "I need the key!" James shouts, turning to Rachel, who searches for them in her pockets; but the walkers are getting closer, and everyone's eyes are on them. "Hurry!" Justine cries. Josh picks up a chair and throws it through the window, knowing they can't wait any longer, and tells everyone to get out; they all dash through the hole in the window one at a time, escaping the walkers. "We have to leave the city!" Josh shouts, once they are all safe in the street. "I have to wait for Matthew!" Joanna yells. "We can't wait any longer!" he tells her. "We'll find somewhere else," Joanna pleads, "Somewhere safe in the city." "Nowhere here is safe!" Josh makes clear, "We have to leave, now!" Suddenly, a shooting noise causes everyone to turn their heads North and they see a firework go firing into the air before exploding; as it bursts into a flare of bright colours, they all stare at it in awe. "He's here," Joanna announces, smiling. We cut to Ali, Joe and Matthew standing atop the small hill which overlooks the city, having set off the firework and it going off in the sky. "I hope she saw it," Joe comments. "Oh, she saw it," Matthew replies, his certainty based purely on mere faith; he stares down at the buildings below, beaming with excitement to be reunited with his love. 'Act Three' On the outskirts of the city, Josh, Joanna, Justine, James and Rachel approach the armed guards that stand with their armoured vehicles. “I didn’t know things had gotten this serious,” Justine comments. The group make their way to the barricade which is blocking entrance to a bridge, but one of the soldiers, Mary, warns the civilians not to come any closer. Everyone nervously raises their hands and Josh announces that it’s okay because they’re not infected. “Civilians are not allowed across the border, please return to your homes,” another soldier, Brad, orders. Joanna approaches further. “You can check us, we’re not infected. Please, I need to leave the city. My boyfriend is waiting for me,” she pleads. “Step back, civilian,” Mary says in a serious tone. However, Joanna ignores her and continues approaching. “I’m Officer Joanna Hicks; I’m a part of the MPDC. We need to leave the city,” she explains, pulling out her badge for identification. Now stood feet away from the barricade, Mary is forced to push Joanna to the floor, aiming her gun at her. “I said step back, civilian! Return to your homes now!” she yells. The group rush to Joanna’s aid, causing Mary to aim her gun at them. “Easy, soldier” Brad says sternly, trying to keep the situation under control. Mary takes a moment to calm down and then she lowers her gun, stepping away. Josh helps Joanna to her feet before rushing away from the guards, giving them looks of disgust as they leave. Brad sighs. As they head back into the city, Rachel checks if her cousin is okay. “I’m fine,” Jo assures her, “At least physically…”. “So much for getting out the city,” James moans. Josh stops walking for a moment and suddenly gets an idea. He looks around at the shops nearby and notices one of them is locked shut, filled with walkers. An idea suddenly hits him, “James, I’m gonna need you…”. Meanwhile, back at the barricade on the bridge, Brad approaches Mary inside a small tent as she fills a flask with coffee. “What the hell was that?” he asks her. “I was following orders, I’m trying to keep the peace,” she responds, clearly very visibly tired from her now non stop job. “You think sticking a gun in a pregnant woman’s face is keeping the peace?” he questions, making her sigh, “I snapped, okay? She wasn’t listening. I needed to keep control.” Brad smirks, “Control? People don’t have control anymore, those things do. And the more we lie to ourselves about it, the more fucked up it's going to get.” “What’re you saying?” Mary asks - however, before he can answer, James is heard screaming for help in the distance. Brad and Mary rush outside to find him running from a herd of a dozen walkers. “Shit!” Brad gasps, sounding an alarm. As they begin shooting the walking dead, James dashes down an alley, meeting up with the rest of his group. “Good job,” Josh smiles. He pokes his head outside the alley and looks around for an opening, and notices a small gap in the barricade they can escape through. “Now or never,” he says, running out with the group. They make their way to the barricade as Brad and Mary take out the walkers, however, Brad notices them out of the corner of his eye. He suddenly turns to them and raises his gun, ready to shoot…but he decides to ignore them, letting them escape and cross the bridge. Once they’re through the barricade, Mary and Brad finish off the remaining walkers. Liz is burying her parents, after finding their remains in the pile of bodies within town, as Ben helps shovel earth into the graves. After the graves are full, they each fix their shovels into the unearthed mud and rest, taking deep exhales. Liz picks up pieces of wood she has carved and engraved with her parent's names, sticking them into the soil above the bodies. She closes her eyes and says a goodbye to herself. "I'm sorry for your loss," Ben says from behind her once she’s finished. She faces him and asks, “Do they know what started all of this? What caused the infection?” Ben shakes his head. "Why did you come to town?" she wonders. "I was looking for my niece," he replies, "I found my brother's body and his wife's, but not their daughter's." "Who's your niece?" Liz asks. "Alison Walker," Ben explains, "Do you know her?" "Yes," Liz replies, "But she is away at her college in Washington." Ben looks saddened by this and ambles over to a nearby rock to sit on. After a moment of silence, Ben stands up and declares, "Guess I'm going to Washington." Liz frowns, seeing little hope in that plan, but then nods and says, "I'll come with you." "You sure?" Ben wonders. Liz glances at her parent's graves and replies, "I have nowhere else to go and no one in the world to be with." "We'll look out for each other," Ben tells her, sticking out his hand. She takes a gentle hold of it and smiles. The brunette student, Alison Walker, is walking down a quiet road just outside of Washington D.C that is filled with abandoned cars; accompanied by Joseph Haigh and Matthew Branigan, Joanna’s boyfriend, they near the city. Alison becomes sad, “I miss my family,” she states, leading Joe to ask where they are. She explains that they live in Maine, so he wonders if that’s where she plans on going to next. “If they’re still alive they won’t be there anymore. My uncle has a safe place that they’d have gone to at Lake Ontario. I used to go when I was a little girl, it was like paradise there,” she explains. Joe nods and then becomes quiet for a moment. “My parents are the only family I really have. They live in Spain...I haven’t seen them in over a year...I’m never going to see them again,” he tells her, holding back his tears. Ali becomes uncomfortable so forces a comforting smile. “Aww that’s so sad,” she says, patting his back. “I hope you find your family,” he tells her. As they continue walking, Matthew suddenly notices something in the distance. “Joanna…?” he gasps, a smile growing on his face. Recognising his girlfriend, he starts sprinting towards her and her group, calling out her name. When Joanna sees him approaching, she starts running towards him too. The couple embrace in a hug and then kiss passionately while the rest of the survivors catch up to them. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” Matt smiles, stroking her face. “Thank Josh,” she says, pointing towards her friend. “I wouldn’t be here without him,” she claims gratefully. Matt extends his hand to shake Josh’s. “Thank you. Should I be worried you’ve been keeping her cozy for the past two weeks?” he says, awkwardly trying to make a joke. Josh chuckles, “I like men.” Matt’s eyes slightly widen and he slowly retracts his hand from Josh’s. “Oh, cool,” he says with a fake smile. Joanna begins to introduce everyone from her group as Matt discreetly wipes his hand on his jeans, “You know my cousin, Rachel. This is James, he worked at her shop. And this is Justine...and Justine 2.0.” Matt then goes on to introduce the people from his group, “This is Joseph, we worked together at the college, and this is Ali, one of our students,” he explains. Everyone gets familiar with everyone, mainly Ali, who flirtily makes her way towards James. “Hi,” she says with a cheeky smile. Once all acquainted, Josh asks what their plan is now. “Where are we going?” he wonders. “Well since you two just found each other and Joe has no one left, we should go to my uncle’s island,” Ali claims. Everyone turns to her, wanting to hear about this idea. Night. Brad and Mary are still stationed on the bridge, trying to contain people within the city; the crowd has mostly dispersed for the night, leaving the bridge emptier and the military soldiers time to rest a little. Brad and Mary oversee everything, continuing to stand professional. Mary's eyes scan for civilians trying to escape the city, with a sniper rifle over her shoulder; despite her baggy eyes and the late hour, she looks incredibly alert, as if she doesn't need sleep to fully operate. Brad, meanwhile, is a little more slouched, and his eyes are struggling to stay open as he stares across the bridge. Eventually, however, Brad spots someone approach and holds up his gun – it's a young mother, holding a small, unconscious, child. "Please, my daughter is sick!" she screams. "She won't wake up! Please, help me!" Brad looks surprised and he lowers his gun, unsure on how to act. He stares at the sleeping child and steps towards the mother, thinking of letting her cross. However, the daughter's eyes suddenly open, and she takes a bite out of her mother's neck. Blood sprays from the mother's neck as she gives a fatal scream. Brad appears shocked. Mary pushes him aside and takes the pistol from her holster, holds it up and shoots the mother quickly in the head, then shoots the girl. After she's finished, she holsters her weapon and gives Brad a look that says to get his shit together. The two turn to see an armoured truck approaching, crossing the bridge from the opposite side of the city; Brad and Mary shield their eyes from its strong headlights and watch it manoeuvre around the parked army tanks and emergency vehicles on the bridge. The armoured truck stops and two bodyguards get out, opening the door for the important passenger inside; he emerges from the back of the truck, dressed in a suit which is even equipped with a neat tie and perfectly polished shoes. The visitor is the Secretary of Defence, Joey Dickerson, and everyone salutes him as he passes; he comes to Brad and Mary, who are waiting for him, and address him as, "Sir". "Mayes and Serratos," he greets them, "How are things going here?" "Everything is under control, sir," Mary assures him. "That's not exactly what I hear," Joey replies, "I heard that some people left the city." "A few people did, sir," Mary says, "It won't happen again." "It better not," Joey warns, "Containing the city is your highest priority. Do whatever is necessary to make sure no one escapes, do you understand?" "Yes, sir," they reply in union. "Another thing," he says, taking a photograph out from his inside pocket – it's a picture depicting Benjamin Walker; "I want you to be on the lookout for this man." "Who is he?" Mary wonders, taking the photograph. "He's a wanted terrorist," Joey replies, "suspected of involvement in the release of this virus." Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes